Must Be a Wolf Thing
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: When a night of partying at Puck's reveals the darkest secret that Santana and Quinn are hiding, the girls will have to face more problems than they've ever had. This is sorta a crossover with Twilight, but IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH VAMPIRES!
1. Chapter 1

/ / / Chapter 1 / / /

It was one of Puck's random parties that got them in this mess. Puck can't take all the blame, Santana will graciously place some of the blame on her father. Now you might ask why, well that's because he graciously passed down a trait she did not want. She witnessed the trait in her father, then saw it in her older brother Daniel, and when she was old enough to understand, she realized that not only was it her family that had the trait, but the Fabray's as well. It shouldn't have been a surprise that one day when she got so angry she found herself full of fur with razor sharp canines, but it did surprise her. It was such a shock that she phased back to a human in less than ten seconds of phasing to a wolf. That wasn't the only thing that shocked her then though. When she reverted back to being human she found herself clad naked. She was just glad she had pissed her dad off enough to make him leave, her brother following him.

That was seven years ago. But that wasn't the only big shocker Santana got that came with the trait her father had graciously passed down to her. She was with Brittany one day, they were making out on her bed when she got a funny feeling in her pants. She dismissed it as being horny, because she was 13 what was she supposed to know, well she was wrong. When Brittany made the comment "what's that hard thing pressed against my leg?" it prompted Santana to look down and found herself straddling Brittany's leg, she was thoroughly confused. So like the naïve 13 year old she was she replied that it was her leg and they went back to making out. When it started to progress to something farther than they've ever gone, that feeling Santana got, was back with a full force, and when she came in contact with Brittany's clad breast for the first time, she couldn't stifle the moan like she normally could. Brittany didn't seem to care about that though, what she cared about was what kept rubbing against her leg that was so hard. Well Santana got a little pissed and told her to stay there while she went to the bathroom. When she pulled down her pants, she wasn't meet with what she normally has, which is a hairless vagina, no she was meet with an erect penis, that was lightly twitching with desire. To say she was shocked was an understatement, and some would say her scream wasn't necessary, but she found that in this situation, it was _completely_ necessary.

Santana hid it from Brittany. When she questioned her scream, it was easily shrugged off as seeing a bug. But later, when Brittany had left, Santana stomped her way up to her parent's bedroom, and demanded to talk to her dad. And after some blushing, yelling, sighs, and something muttered under his breath, Santana's dad told her that wolves are made to reproduce, and while it's highly unusual, but if a female wolf finds a female mate, her sex organs will change to fit the female organs of her mate. Santana found this confusing, but just shrugged it off, and concluded that Brittany must be her mate, and she can deal with that.

The next shock that brought the birth of Santana's scowls was when she was introduced to Quinn Fabray, Russell Fabray's only child with the wolf trait. It started off as a good friendship. They were the only ones they could confide in with wolf problems, so that automatically raised friendship points, but when Santana's 14th birthday party brought Brittany, and Quinn to meet for the first time, something snapped in Santana and the scowl was born. Quinn had immediately clicked with Brittany, but that wasn't hard to believe, Brittany clicked with everyone that was not, however, the reason that birthed the famous Santana scowls. It was later in the evening after everyone had left that Quinn had confided in her that she must have a female mate. This brought the scowl onto Santana's face, because the only female she had seen Quinn with was Brittany. After nearly an hour of anger being directed at the blonde, she had finally told her that she thought it was Rachel. Rachel Berry, aka the biggest loser in their school. Santana felt better knowing this, but there was still some part of her that wanted to rip Quinn's head off.

It was then that summer that Santana would go to her _Abuelita's_ for a month in the summer to learn control. While she was pissed that she would be gone for a month, she was glad to be able to get a handle on what the hell was going on with her.

Of course that control was thrown out the window at Puck's random party. She had initially not wanted to go, but Brittany through a pout her way, and before she knew it she was strutting through the front door, 4 drinks already down, and a tequila shot contest winner under her belt. It's now that she's beginning to think those drinks plus those shots weren't a good idea. While _she_ is wasted, the wolf inside is not however. How that works out, she has no idea. But when she finds herself grinding behind a girl that is very much not Brittany, the wolf inside does _not_ mind at all, in fact, it feels natural. Something that would have scared her, but the alcohol has hazed her mind to much to give two shits.

She spots two different shades of blonde hair mixing on the dance floor, but she doesn't give them much thought when her little 'partner' decides to make himself appear. To her amazement, the brunette that's grinding on her doesn't seem to care, instead a hand is placed in hers and she's letting herself be lead up the stairs.

It wasn't until her shirt, and pants where on the floor piled on top of the other girl's shirt, bra, and skirt, that she finally figures out who the hell she's with. Even when she realizes that she's making out with Rachel Berry, half naked, and no doubt about to fuck her, she doesn't stop herself. Of course her mind is screaming for her body to stop, but her body is full of alcohol, meaning Mr. Wolf gets to come out and play.

"I've never…"

"Me either." Santana's not too sure what they're talking about, but she figures it has something to do with virginity. She only figures this because once she rid herself of her boxer briefs, and Rachel's white panties, she thrusted herself in and found it incredibly tight. She could've came at that very sensation, but she was to new to this, and to shit faced to care. But she cared enough to wait until tan hips bucked up against her, to start moving.

It didn't take many thrusts for Santana to reach a point, where she knew what the feeling was.

"I'm coming…"

"Me too." Santana's surprised she heard it, considering her face is buried in a tan neck, and arms are wrapped around her neck. In a complete moment of ecstasy Santana felt that last thread of control she had over the wolf snap. Now the sex crazed animal is lose, and Rachel is the prey.

Santana didn't wait for Rachel to get over the orgasm before sliding all the way out of her and ramming her 8-inch cock into her dripping wet cunt. Rachel gave a groan of pain and pleasure, while Santana through her head back and lived in the moment of complete bliss. When the muscles stopped clenching around her cock and Rachel started moving her hips around Santana let out a growl before gripping tan hips and pulling all the way out till the tip was just barely inside her before thrusting herself back in. Rachel gripped the blankets underneath her and turned her head into the pillow to help muffle some of the screams that wanted to come out. Santana took this as a challenge and continued pulling all the way out and ramming all the way back in till the base of her cock slapped Rachel's cunt. It was a slow rhythm but it gave them the pleasure of the first thrust each time. That is until Rachel's cunt got to wet and Santana was sliding in and out way to easy. This is when Santana flipped the diva onto her stomach and growled for her to hold onto something before lifting her ass in the air and pounding into her from behind as hard as she could. Rachel still fought to keep the moans from not getting to loud, even going as far as to bite down on the pillow, but when she felt Santana lean over her, with her breasts, slick with sweat, stick to her back, and a hot mouth nip at her neck where it meets shoulder she let out a loud moan that echoed off the thin walls. Santana smirked through her drunken state and pounded even faster into the no longer virgin's cunt.

Santana flipped her over onto her back again and grabbed hold of one leg before throwing it over her shoulder, and doing the same with the other leg, once she began thrusting in she let out another deep growl when she found she could go even deeper, and judging from the moans and requests of "yeah right there" she was hitting the right spot, and it wasn't long until she felt Rachel's walls clench down on her so tightly that she couldn't hold out any longer and let the sea of semen flow from her cock to her cunt.

It doesn't stop there before Santana's flipping them so she's laying on her back and letting Rachel ride her. With her hands resting on a toned stomach, she uses that to push off and thrust back down on her. Santana doesn't seem pleased with the slow rhythm and starts to meet Rachel's thrust half way. Rachel goes up, Santana pulls out, Rachel goes down, Santana goes up. It's perfect and it feels great but Santana wants more, or rather the wolf within her does. She scoots till she's at the edge of the bed and gets momentarily distracted by Rachel thrusting down into her lap, making her grip her hips and giving them a steady rhythm. The Latina throws her head back with a moan, exposing her throat for Rachel, who quickly dives in and returns her own love bites. Santana gives a growl and stands, Rachel's legs automatically wrap around her waist, and Santana walks them over to a wall where she attacks Rachel's neck in a fiery of bites and soothing licks, all the while pounding her against the wall of one of Puck's rooms.

With one last grunt Santana feels her climax coming and when Rachel screams out, she doesn't stop again, instead she moves them back to the bed and with Rachel on her back Santana continues to pound at the sensitive flesh. She doesn't stop, and by the way Rachel's legs tighten around her hips it doesn't seem like she wants her to, not anytime soon anyway. It gets better when Rachel throws one leg over Santana's shoulder and rolls onto her side. Santana can go even deeper into her, and she keeps hitting Rachel's G-spot each time she thrusts. It isn't long before Rachel is screaming Santana's name again. And with one last thrust into her Santana comes with her own scream. She waits till the twitching in her cock ends before collapsing down on the smaller girl beneath her careful not to squash her of course.

She lays there until she can catch some sort of her breath before rolling onto her side and sliding out of Rachel, exciting a groan from the shear soreness she didn't feel in her drunken haze. Santana stays lying on her back and doesn't object when Rachel rolls over next to her and cuddles into her side. She reaches out blindly for a sheet that isn't full of their cum. And soon finds one next to her side of the bed and pulls it over the top of them before letting sleep finally consume her.

When Santana wakes up the next morning she knows she's fucked. She remembers bits and pieces of things, most of which what the wolf lived, but when she hears a groan, and lavender and something tropical suddenly floods her senses she doesn't have to guess what she did wrong; it's still sleeping right next to her. Her brunette head tucked perfectly under her chin, with one arm thrown over her waist, while her arm is wrapped around tan shoulders.

"Oh fuck." Santana starts to push the curtain of hair away from the face, and when it's gone she lets out a scream and nearly flies out of bed. The body of Rachel Berry scrambles for blankets and manages to catch some to keep around herself.

It really doesn't help that Santana still isn't fully sober, and the wolf is finding Rachel Berry bed hair _extremely_ sexy.

"Wh-what?" Santana lets Rachel come out of her sleep haze, while she nearly has a heart attack in the chair next to the bed, with sheets, that she _really_ doesn't want to be using, covering her body.

"Oh my god…we didn't."

"Oh fuck I fucked Rachel _Berry_!" A hand flew to tangle in dark locks, causing some of the sheet to dip, and chocolate eyes to follow the path that was exposed.

"_Ay dios_ _mi _I lost my virginity to Rachel _Berry_!"

"Wh-wait. You were a _virgin_?" Santana didn't know whether to feel offended by Rachel's surprise, or proud for the fact that she had rendered the normally talkative diva speechless.

"Yes _Berry_. Believe it or not." She ran another hand through her messy hair, dark eyes scanning the room for her clothes.

"Well you're not the only one that lost it." Santana tensed mid bend. Now she didn't know whether to feel bad about taking the girl's virginity in a drunken slur, or proud that she had.

"Yeah." Instead she'll just stay quiet, and put her clothes back on. She was just in the process of slipping a shirt back on when she got an overwhelming urge of nausea.

With a hand clamped over her mouth the Latina raced from the room. She through open the first door she found and immediately wished she hadn't. Inside the room was no bathroom, it was in fact a bedroom, and it was currently occupied. By no other than Quinn and Brittany, who appeared to have been in the same position as herself and Rachel had been.

She must've stayed there longer than she originally thought, because Rachel was now next to her, sheet still drawn up to her chest, while Quinn and Brittany roused from their sleep, only to stumble away from each other, and let out tiny screams when they saw they had an audience.

"Santana? Rachel?" Quinn squinted her hazel eyes to get a better look, causing Rachel to move more behind the Latina, which didn't settle well with the blonde.

"Oh my god you slept with Rachel!"

"You slept with Brittany!"

"I was drunk!"

"So was I!" Rachel was getting a fleeting feeling that she might be missing something.


	2. Chapter 2

/ / /Chapter 2/ / /

"I can't believe you slept with her knowing how I felt." Muttered the blonde under her breath.

"Yeah well you did the same thing." The brunette said not so much to herself, causing her blonde friend to bare her teeth at her and let out a deep growl.

"Ladies! You are both to blame for this. If you truly loved them you would've been with them at all times, but you weren't." Came the intense voice of Santana's uncle Carlos. The two almost immediately bowed their heads at their beta leader, aside for another low growl from Santana, that didn't go unnoticed by her uncle.

"Antonio and I have discussed what should be done now, and according to tradition, we have one mate and one mate only." The Latina Wolf's head snapped up and her eyes all but bugged out.

"You can't be serious! I don't want Berry as a mate!" A growl and narrowed eyes sent Santana back into her place.

"You should have thought of that before you bedded her. And it seems that some part of you, the wolf part at least, doesn't have a problem with her. She's a nice girl, so be good." Santana held her tongue, a snide remark just begging to come out.

"Quinn do you understand?" A blonde head nodded, and she caught tanned fists clenching from the corner of her eye.

"Santana?"

"Yes sir." She said through clenched teeth.

"Good, you may go to school now." Santana didn't even wait till her uncle was finished before letting the wolf take over and taking off in a pounding run. The older Latino sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair before walking away, leaving Quinn to begin her walk to school.

/ / /

Santana avoided Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel to the best of her abilities, and since she is Santana fucking Lopez, it was pretty damn good. She took back halls, and took the longer way around, arriving in her classes just as the bell rang, and sat as far away from them in the classes that she did share with them. It seemed to be going good until she made the mistake of going to the bathroom that she believed no one used. Boy was she wrong. The one person she wanted to avoid most was there; at the sink, washing grape slushy from her hair.

Santana thought about turning around and leaving but the annoying brunette already spotted her. Before she could stop herself she felt the wolf inside give a deep growl upon seeing the purple corn syrup drip down a tan cheek. It surprised Santana, but it scared Rachel more.

"I'm sorry would you wish me to leave? I figured you would be avoiding me today judging by the way you arrive just before the bell rings, and refuse to sit within 5 desks of me, although you already do that, but I'm guessing since that night it might be because-"

"Berry shut up." It wasn't said with venom, just a statement to cut the long winded brunette off, just long enough for Santana to cross the small space and grab the towel Rachel had been using to wipe off the sticky frozen drink.

With surprising gentleness Santana ran the white cloth down the side of Rachel's face, collecting the melting ice in its grasp, before moving to wipe what the girl had missed on her neck. After deeming her face to be clean Santana pushed her into the chair that she guessed Rachel had brought in with her.

"Put your head in the sink."

"Although I appreciate your-"

"Put your head in the sink Berry." The look that was being thrown her way caused her to quickly place her head on the edge of the white porcelain sink. With a sigh Santana gathered up thick luscious hair and placed it in the sink where the warm water was running into. She combed her fingers through it to rid what was left of the slushy before grabbing the bottle of shampoo that was sitting on the countertop. She squirted a good amount into her palm before lathering it on the brown locks. A low moan escaped from the girl once Santana's finger began massaging her scalp, causing a smirk to form and the body next to her to stiffen.

Once the shampoo was washed out of her hair and another towel was placed around her shoulders Santana stepped away to let her finish.

"Thank you." Came the shockingly quiet voice of Rachel that earned her a grunt that sounded oddly enough like a "welcome."

"You didn't have to help me, I've had more than enough experience to do it myself by now." The guilt that Santana felt was so unexpected that she didn't have enough time to hide it on her face before Rachel could see it. It was too late though, she _had_ seen, and all that was left to do was brush past her and leave before she could do something even more foolish.

/ / /

A week passed and there was no change between any of the four girls. Except for the new kindness that Santana showed for the shorter brunette, with the stop of the slushy attacks thrown at her, and the acceptance that Quinn and Santana had with each other. But other than that Santana still spent her time with Brittany, while Quinn continued to be the head bitch in charge. Everything seemed to have returned to normal that is until Santana smelt it. It was a change in Rachel. A small change, but highly noticeable with her heightened smell. But it wasn't only Rachel that smelt different, Brittany did to, but it didn't smell as good as Rachel's change. She was sure Quinn smelt it too, because she's caught her sitting closer to Brittany, and has seen the confusion in her hazel eyes. Neither of them knew what the smell could possibly mean until they smelt the same smell coming from Carlos' wife Sofia….who is pregnant.

"You don't think they could…" Santana trailed off and her and Quinn shared the same look before rushing off to find their mates.

Santana didn't have to look far. Rachel was in the choir room, sitting at the piano. Exactly where she had expected her to be, and her smell was leaking out of the doors, alerting Santana to where she was before she even entered the room.

"Hello Santana, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Are you pregnant?" Santana's blunt statement left Rachel looking like a fish out of water.

"Ex-Excuse me?" The Latina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I asked you are you pregnant?"

"I find your accusation highly offending. Are you trying to say I look fat?" Santana groaned in annoyance before grabbing one of Rachel's hands that was resting on her hip and began dragging her out of the choir room.

"Let me go! Where do you think you're taking me!" Santana let the small brunette hit and yell at her, but didn't stop for anything, not until they reached the bathroom where she found a few other cheerios.

"Out. Now." The glare that was sent at them was enough to send them running with their tails tucked between their legs, but add the near growling voice of one pissed Santana Lopez, they all but flown out of the bathroom.

"What do you plan on doing-" The Latina Wolf dropped the hand she was holding onto and reached into her book bag until she produced a small box.

"Take the test." The smaller girl was left once again speechless when a pregnancy test was shoved into her hands.

"I don't believe this is necessary. I haven't had any of the symptoms, and you're a girl, and my period isn't late. In fact I'm not due until a few more days." She didn't go far in handing it back when a tan, firmer, hand was pushing it back at her.

"Just take the damn test." The tone delivered to her shut her up enough and made her duck into a stall where she opened the box and held the white stick in one hand while she pulled her skirt and panties down with the other. Santana leaned against the wall next to the stall Rachel was in and waited there until the door opened and Rachel came out holding the test at her eye level.

"What did it say?" Santana asked in a rare moment of nervousness.

"I don't know yet. The box said that I have to wait three minutes then if two lines appear it's positive, and if one line appears it's negative. But I have full confidence that it will show one line." Rachel set the test on the sink and stood a few steps away from it. All they could do was stare at the small piece of plastic that held the test results of a new life growing inside the womb of Rachel. Santana had a knot in the pit of her stomach, and the wolf inside her was all but jumping around with nerves. Some part of her wanted it to be positive, but the other part of her, the logical part of her, wants it to be negative. She doesn't even move when Rachel takes a step forward and reaches down for it.

"That's not possible. I haven't got any of the symptoms. I'm not late. I'm not nausea." Rachel's quiet rambling snapped Santana out of her daze.

"It's positive." In a quick moment Rachel was turned around and staring up at her.

"How do you know that? How would you even know that I could have even possibly _be_ pregnant? Are you like spying on me or something? Do you have some pregnancy beeper attached to me? No this has to be a prank. A cruel, cruel prank that you're playing on me. Brittany and Quinn are gonna pop out with a video camera and be all "Surprise, gotcha!" well…I'm waiting. The joke is over, you had your laughs." Santana was too surprised at the outburst to even respond to it.

"Fuck you Santana! Fuck you!" The test was thrown at her and with the perfected storm out under her belt, Rachel turned with a wave of her hair and made the move towards the door in perfect diva form. She never made it that far. Santana caught her wrist and spun her around until she was facing her.

"This is not a joke Berry! You are legitimately pregnant. With my child." Rachel roughly pushed away the hands on her arms.

"That's not even possible! You can stop with the act Santana, you had your fun, joke is fucking over!" Santana didn't let Rachel even turn around before she had her pinned against the wall of the bathroom. Her hips pressing into the shorter girls, and her hands on either side of her head, with her face mere inches away from her own.

"This is no joke. No one is going to jump out and say surprise. I wouldn't joke about something like this. And as to how it's possible, I would rather explain it somewhere else than in a bathroom. Somewhere where there are less people that could walk in on us and hear. Now if you want to get some answers then you're going to have to stop being such a diva and listen for once. Can you manage to do that?" To stunned to speak Rachel nods.

"Good, now we should probably go before the lunch crowd comes in, and my dad gets back from work." With that Santana moves away, and the wolf inside whimpers at the loss of contact, but it's quickly hushed by the Latina.

"Let's go." She snaps, making Rachel jump slightly and walk a little faster to catch up to her.

/ / /

Quinn had a little trouble finding Brittany, seeing as how the taller blonde didn't stay in one spot for very long, which made her scent virtually everywhere. She finally found the blonde walking towards the Cheerio's locker room.

"Brittany!" A blonde ponytail whipped around and blue eyes met hazel.

"Oh hi Quinn. Have you been looking for me?" The Dutch girl asked with a bright smile.

"Yes I have. But now that I have found you, I need to ask you something."

"I don't know if I can be much of help, but sure what is it?"

"Do you remember Puck's party?"

"No." For a moment Quinn was a little shocked, making her stop in her tracks. But she caught up to Brittany logic, and resumed walking with her.

"No what I meant is do you remember what we did at Puck's party?" The blue eyed girl nodded.

"Well have you felt any different since then?" Pink lips poked out in a pout while Brittany got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Not that I know of why?" Quinn sighed.

"I think you're pregnant." The dancer stopped in her tracks, and her face went completely blank. Quinn was a little scared for a moment until a grin broke out across her friend's face.

"Really? Like a little Quinn is growing inside me?" For a second time Quinn was too shocked to talk.

"That's so cool." Brittany pulled up her Cheerio's top and began tracing circles over her flat stomach. All Quinn could do was blink and stare at her. With a shake of her head Quinn snapped out of it.

"Wait you're not like upset?" Brittany's smile widened as she shook her head.

"And you don't want to know how I got you pregnant?" She stopped mid circle to look up at her.

"Oh…I kinda forgot you weren't a guy. How did you do that?" Quinn sighed again and grabbed hold of Brittany's hand before pulling them towards the parking lot.

"I'll explain once we get to the park."


	3. Chapter 3

/ / /Chapter 3/ / /

Rachel stayed surprisingly quiet on the drive to Santana's which she was ultimately thankful for. She isn't quite sure if she could handle a rambling Rachel while she drove, she'd probably crash them…on purpose.

"No talking. Just listening." Rachel nodded, and moved to open her door but Santana was already there and getting it for her.

"Um…thank you." She got the same grunt as before. Rachel just kept her mouth shut as she followed the taller brunette into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Rachel half expected the room to be red, but it was a light blue, with navy blue sheets that were neatly made. A small smile slid onto her face when she noticed this, but she didn't say anything and waited till Santana was lying on the bed with her back against the wall, to sit on the edge of her small bed.

"You can scoot back." Tan legs moved for her, and she still kept her mouth shut, while she wordlessly scooted back till her back hit the wall.

"I'm surprised you've gone this long without saying something." The smirk that was directed at her ended up rendering her even more speechless. It's not like she hasn't seen that smirk before, but it was usually sent towards Puck, or Brittany. Never towards her. It was quite a turn on if she wasn't here discussing why she was able to get pregnant.

"Ok well I guess you probably wanna know how I can get you pregnant." Although it wasn't a question, Rachel still nodded.

"I'm a wolf." It was blunt, to the point, and a very much Santana like answer.

"Now before you start rambling or whatever let me explain. I'm not like a werewolf or anything. I can touch silver, I don't change on a full moon, I don't kill people, and my bite doesn't change anyone. Yes I can change into a wolf on command, but every time I do my clothes end up becoming shreds. And the reason I can…got you pregnant is the wolf inside me can change the sexual organs to fit their mate. Since you're a girl I'm guessing I changed. I don't really remember it cause of all the alcohol, but that's what must've happened." For a good five minutes after Santana explained everything all Rachel could do was stare and blink at her. It was slowly staring to irate her.

"You can say something now." Rachel didn't say anything.

"Fuck Berry, if you don't say something I'm going to slap you."

"Yo-you're a wol-wolf?" A sharp growl rolled through Santana's throat that caused Rachel to scoot as far away from her as possible. With a sigh Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you can relax." It didn't seem to sooth the diva's racing heart beat that sounded like a loud drum beating in Santana's ears.

"Seriously Berry chill, you could stress the baby out." Upon hearing the word for the first time out loud sent Rachel's heart racing even faster. Santana wanted to slap herself. She should know that even the slightest hint of their situation would only cause Rachel to become even more stressed.

"Ok it's not that bad. People get pregnant every day." That seemed to snap her out of it.

"Not bad? Not bad, Santana I'm 18! I can't raise a baby! I have no way to raise this baby! Yes my dads may not kick me out, but they will want me to get rid of it!" The Latina hadn't even thought of that option. She never thought of an abortion as an option, but it was. At least to Rachel it was.

"Get rid of it?" Santana's small voice was uncharacteristic of her. It was so uncharacteristic that it made Rachel stop her rambling all together and stare at the other girl next to her.

"I'm not saying I'm going to, it's just an option." When the Cheerio bowed her head, and began picking at her nails, Rachel automatically felt the need to just hold her hand.

"You don't want me to…do you?"

"It's not my choice. Your body, your choice." Santana's usual hard voice was back, and although she puts on a tough face, and has her arms crossed across her chest, Rachel can just tell that she's just as scared as her.

"While it is ultimately my choice, you're input is highly recommended and wanted." This prompted another sigh from the girl, who crossed her legs and looked at Rachel without the hard blockade she puts up.

"Look where I come from we take care of our family. And as much as I hate to say it, you and…and the baby are my family. I don't know if you know this but wolves tend to have one mate for their entire lives, and they do whatever it is they need to do in order to protect them. But when a baby comes into the picture it's like….they get this whole new side of them and all they want to do is keep their pup safe. You are my mate, you are pregnant with my baby, and right now the wolf inside me is just…._screaming_ at me to protect you. I know that an abortion would be the easiest solution for this situation, but I really would like you to keep it." Rachel's eyes burned with unshed tears, as she tried her hardest to keep them away, but it was no use. Once one fell the dam broke and the rest just came. Santana didn't know what to do with a crying Rachel, but the wolf inside did. And for the second time Santana let the wolf control her, and before she really knew what she was doing, she was pulling a crying Rachel into her lap and wrapping her arms around her, while she whispered comforting words into brown hair. Her Cheerio's top began to soak with the tears being cried into it, and Santana was about to push her away and make a comment on her snotting all over her and ruining a perfectly good shirt but her wolf side was in complete control. So instead she held onto her tighter and ran warm hands down her back.

/ / /

"Wolf?" Quinn nodded.

"That's cool." For the first time since Quinn explained to Brittany how she was capable of impregnating her, she took her gaze off the lake in front of them, and turned to look at Brittany.

"You're not like…scared or anything?"

"Why would I? You haven't hurt me before. I trust you." Quinn could've cried at those words, but before she could even process the ability of how to cry Brittany was laying her head on her shoulder and weaving their fingers together. For the first time since sleeping with Brittany, and getting her pregnant, Quinn was happy with her life. Yes she may have not got the one girl she wanted, but the wolf that was inside her was jumping for joy, and she couldn't argue with it this time. Brittany was pretty amazing, not many people, if any, would've taken this type of news with just a shrug and a smile. Quinn figured it might not have fully sunken in for her yet, but right now, she was just comfortable with her head resting on top of Brittany's while they looked out at the lake with the ducks, and their ducklings currently swimming by.

/ / /

Rachel eventually got a hold of herself, and upon seeing Santana's Cheerio top, began to apologize profusely and moved to try and dry it, when her hands were caught by the Cheerio's.

"It's ok Berry. I'll just change my top before I go to practice, it's no big. We get our uniforms dry cleaned anyways." Santana told her before she could even _think_ of offering to send it to dry cleaning.

"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have cried all over you like that. I'm sure you're having a hard enough time just tolerating me sitting next to you, let alone being in your lap and blubbering like a toddler that scrapped their knee, and just can't seem to stop crying." Santana was slowly becoming used to the ramblings that came out of Rachel, something that she believed she would never tolerate, let alone get used to.

"Ok before you talk me to death, it's seriously ok. I expected you to cry and shit. It's an emotional situation we got ourselves into." Rachel couldn't help but laugh and nod her head. The wolf inside beamed with joy upon making her laugh.

"Wait a second you said I'm your mate?" Rachel suddenly asked with a push away from her.

"Um…yeah."

"That means we're going to be together….forever? Not that you're not highly attractive, because you are, but I'm not sure if you're the one for me. Most people don't find the _one_ until they're out of college. How can I be so certain that you're the _one_ for me, when we're still not through with high school?" A part of her, aka the wolf, felt hurt when Rachel said this. Santana would deny it if it every surfaced, there's no doubt about it, but it was Santana's turn to take over for Wolfy.

"Whoa whoa whoa. _What?_ No one's taking about a marriage proposal here Berry."

"Didn't you say wolves mated for life?" Ahh crap.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean you're tied to me, it's just me tied to you." _Oh god that sounds just as bad out loud as it does in my own head._ Santana mentally cursed herself as soon as it left her mouth.

"….oh." With another roll of her eyes Santana was moving Rachel off of her and walking over to her dresser to get another shirt.

"You got any more questions before we go?" Santana asked before pulling out another Cheerio top. Without even batting an eye she stripes the shirt off and throws it in the corner of her room. It wasn't until she felt eyes staring at her did she notice the glazed look in the other brunette's eyes.

"Um…I-I…I don't believe so." Santana smirked before slipping into her cheerleading top.

"Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

/ / /Chapter 4/ / /

Quinn didn't want Brittany going to practice today, but the other blonde reassured her that she would take it easy, or take it as easy as coach would let her. That didn't comfort Quinn what's so ever. They both know coach won't let anyone even so much as think of slaking off, let alone actually doing it.

"Please can you just take this practice off?" The slightly taller blonde just shook her head.

"I'm gonna have to quit when I get big, I wanna stay fit for as long as I can." Quinn didn't have time to argue with her any further when Santana walked into the locker room.

"Hey San guess what?" Brittany literally bounced over to the Latina.

"What?"

"I'm gonna have a baby with Quinn." Quinn was expecting clenched fists, heated glares, and threats of a beating, but instead all she got was a semi forced smile and a congratulations.

"It's gonna be great! Are you and Rachel having a baby too?" The hand twisting her lock stopped mid turn.

"Yeah we are." Santana said in a quiet voice before opening up her locker and grabbing some things out of it. Quinn could tell that something was off with her friend, but she'd question her later when they're patrolling, now wasn't the best time. Not with Brittany bouncing from her to Santana, then back to her, then back to Santana.

/ / /

She waited till they were both phased and ran a full patrol around the perimeter and began their slow trot around to ask her what was up.

"So what happened with you and Rachel?" The black and white wolf kept its head down, and walked faster so it was in front of Quinn, instead of next to her.

"Hey." The white and grey wolf trotted till she was next to Santana again before gently nudging her head against her shoulder.

"What happened?" She shook her dark head at her and kept walking.

"San, you can talk to me." She didn't get a response, so she just stayed next to her until she felt like taking.

It wasn't until their third time around did Santana finally start talking.

"She's thinking about aborting it." Quinn's never heard Santana's voice sound so….broken. And maybe part of it is the wolf talking, but Quinn's known Santana for her whole life, and by now she knows who's talking.

"Did you tell her you didn't want her to?" The wolf's dark head snapped over in her direction.

"Of course I did." The unmistakable voice of Santana was back with an even harder tone in her voice.

"Ok just asking. No need to bite my head off." Santana scoffed before trotting a little faster.

"Look Santana I might not know Rachel very well, but I can tell that she's not going to get rid of it."

"How can you possibly tell?" Quinn bumped into the side of her, causing her to almost trip over her own feet, but she stayed balanced.

"Don't get all pissed at me when I'm just trying to help you." The darker wolf mumbled some sort of sorry, and Quinn knew that was the best she was gonna get from her.

"Anyways, Rachel was adopted, everyone knows that. I just have this feeling that she would put it up for adoption before aborting it." With a huff Santana firmly plants her butt on the ground.

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better. God I feel like such a wuse for wanting to be there for her all the time." Santana says with the shake of her head.

"Well you shouldn't cause I feel it to. Must be a wolf thing."

"Again, doesn't make me feel any better. You're already a wuse." Quinn glared at her and smacked her paw against the back of her head.

"God you're such a bitch."

"Hate to break it to ya but you are to." This earned her another smack over the head.

"Have you ever thought of I don't know…talking to Rachel about this?"

"Are you crazy? I already made the mistake of telling her about her being my mate, you really want me to scare her off by saying that I having this undying need to be with her at all times? It's fucking _Berry_ we're talking about. I'm Santana _fucking_ Lopez, I'm not suppose to fall for Rachel _fucking_ Berry." Quinn had to roll her eyes at her friend, but she understood her.

"Look you need to get over the fact that you're Santana_ fucking_ Lopez and that she's Rachel _fucking _Berry and just see her as Rachel and yourself as Santana. Everything will be less complicated once you do."

/ / /

When school started for Rachel the next day, she really didn't expect anything special to happen. Actually she expected everything to remain the same. When she saw Santana waiting by her locker, she knew her day would be far more different than any of her others.

"Hello Santana. Not that I don't enjoy your company, but what are you doing at my locker?"

"I wanted to tell you that if you do decide to go through with it that I'm here for you. I'll support whatever it is you chose. If you decide to abort, then I'll go with you to the clinic. If you decide to go through with it I'll get a job and help pay for all the medical bills, and I'll try and go to all your doctor's appointments. As long as you want me that is." _God I'm starting to sound like her now_. Rachel's blank face was starting to add to the already high tension she's built up within her.

"Ok well this was a bad idea. I'll be going now." Before the Latina could brush past the small diva, her wrist was caught in a soft hand, and she found herself being turned back to face her.

"I'm just really…shocked that's all. I didn't really expect you to….care." Santana's eyebrows knitted together, and for once Rachel could clearly see the confusion staring back at her in matching brown eyes.

"Wouldn't care-Rachel I told you I have a sort of _need_ to protect you. I wouldn't protect something I don't care about, and right now all I really care about are you and the baby." Santana's eyes flickered down to Rachel's flat argyle covered stomach before meeting big brown eyes filled with tears. She silently scolded herself for making her mate cry once again.

"Please don't cry Rachel. I didn't mean to make you upset." This seemed to bring more tears to the Jewish girl.

"You called me Rachel." Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

"I'm sorry does it make you feel better if I call you Berry all the time." The wolf caught sight of a smile on the girl's face before she shook her head and looked down.

"You're just full of surprises." Santana smiled a crocked smile that could only be described as adorable.

"You're damn right I am." Rachel held a brighter smile before pulling the right notebooks out and closing her locker. As an even bigger surprise Santana grabbed the books from her hands and held them under her one arm while the other grabbed Rachel's tiny hand.

"Way to go Lopez." Quinn said with a smirk when she walked past them, her hand intertwined with Brittany's.

"See ya later San, see ya later Rachel." Brittany said with a bright smile, making Rachel smile even brighter. Today was going to be different, but a good different. Well that is until she spots a hockey player holding a slushy in one hand and heading straight towards them. Rachel was sure it was going to be thrown at Santana, but to her amazement the hockey player just side stepped them and walked away. She was going to question the girl next to her, when she saw the death glare she was delivering to the jock, and for once she was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of it.

/ / /

Santana was there outside her classroom, for every single one of her classes, and when lunch rolled around Santana was there to pull her over to the table where Quinn and Brittany were already sitting at.

"Hi Rachel! You wanna know something really cool?" Rachel looked over at Santana who just nodded.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna have a baby with Quinn! Isn't that great?" Rachel's eyes widened at hearing what was "cool" to Brittany, but they immediately softened when she looked towards Santana for some sort of answer

"Quinn's like me." Was whispered in her ear, and suddenly what Brittany was saying was "cool."

"That's great Brittany."

"Yeah, maybe we can do like a double baby things since Santana and you are having a baby too." Rachel was slightly worried about Brittany already knowing about her, but a hand grabbing for hers calms her.

"Sure Britt, sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

/ / /Chapter 5/ / /

It wasn't until a few weeks later when Rachel was at Santana's house that she first began to feel the first signs of the pregnancy. Rachel had been leaning against Santana, with her back to her front, while they watched some movie that was playing on TV when she suddenly got an overwhelming wave of nausea. With a hand clamped over her mouth she sprung out of Santana's arms and sprinted to the bathroom. Santana was shocked for a moment, until she heard the sounds of Rachel throwing up the dinner they just ate coming from the bathroom just across from her bedroom. She made her way into the yellow bathroom and crouched down to gather up Rachel's hair and hold it away from her face, while rubbing circles in her back as the muscles contracted in efforts to rid her body of whatever was in it.

After nearly ten minutes of puking Rachel felt better, and the need to throw up subsided. She leaned away from the toilet and rested her head on her arm, that rested on the edge of the bathtub, while Santana moved to get a wash cloth wet. She dabbed at the back of her neck, and her forehead before moving to pick up the small brunette.

"Santana you don't have to." The brunette's weak attempt at stopping her fell on deaf ears as Santana continued to pick her up and carry her back to her bedroom where she was laid down on the bed and held in warm arms.

"I'm sorry I got sick." Came the croaky voice of the girl in her arms.

"It's fine. It's just the baby." Rachel seemed ok with that and snuggled further into the warm body spooning her.

/ / /

Brittany's first sign of pregnancy was not her running off to the bathroom to empty everything in her stomach. Her first sign came as an accident. Quinn came over to Brittany's house to help with her with her homework, but they soon found other things they rather do, such as make out on Brittany's bed. But when Quinn's hands began to roam and just every slightly brushed Brittany's breast, she gave a small wince, that did _not_ go unnoticed by Quinn.

"What? What is it? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Brittany shook her head at her and rub the tender muscle.

"I'm fine, my boob just hurts a little."

"Oh…I heard that's normal in a pregnancy." Brittany just shrugged and leaned back down to capture Quinn's lips within her own.

/ / /

Rachel had to practically drag her feet up the steps to their school. She was thankful when she saw Santana waiting by her locker as always.

"Hey, how you feeling?" It was a stupid question. It was obvious by the dark circles under her eyes, and the slightly frizzy hair, and semi wrinkled clothing that Rachel was tired.

"I can't seem to keep anything down and I'm beyond exhausted. I didn't think I would be this tired this early in my pregnancy, but I looked it up, and it's normal." Santana offered her a sad smile that went half returned as Rachel grabbed a few books out of her locker. Of course they didn't stay in her hands for long, and Rachel was once again thankful for Santana being there to wrap an arm around her waist and keep her up while she rested her head on her shoulder and let her eyes slip close.

/ / /

When Quinn picked Brittany up this morning she asked how she was doing, and was answered with a bright "My boobs hurt, but I'm really _really_ hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat?" which sent Quinn to where they are now, inside a small diner that was only a few blocks from the school.

Quinn could only wordlessly watch as Brittany ate 4 pancakes, 8 pieces of bacon, downed 2 cups of milk, 2 helpings of scrambled eggs, and took a piece of sausage for the road, when Quinn finally did come to her senses and announced they had better leave to make it to school on time.

"You know I thought you were supposed to be like sick all the time when you're pregnant. But I feel fine. Just hungry, and my boobs hurt." Brittany said while giving her boobs a slight massage.

"It's ok, not all people have morning sickness. You must be one of the lucky few who don't."

/ / /

Rachel had fallen asleep during 3 of her classes, and now during Spanish, was her fourth. She was lucky to have Santana in this class though. In her other classes she didn't have someone to help her when the teacher called on her and asked for an answer, or for her to tell them what they just said. The rest of her classmates just laughed when she said she didn't know, but now she has Santana to whisper the answers in her ear, or point out where they are in the book. But she was mostly grateful to have Santana here with her because she makes a great pillow. She has decided that her shoulder was shaped perfectly for her head, because each time she moves to rest it there, she ends up falling asleep.

"Rachel can you please tell me how to say 'It's hot outside'?" Rachel's cheeks immediately flushed with embaressment when she found she had no idea. It was then that she felt hot breath across her ear.

"_Está caliente fuera_."

"Está caliente fuera." Mr. Schue gave Santana a look before thanking Rachel and returning to teaching.

"Thank you." Santana shook her head and simply pushed her head back down on her shoulder.

/ / /

When lunch came around Rachel was all but dead on the table, while Brittany continued to try and rub the soreness in her breasts away.

"Tired." Santana told Quinn when a raised eyebrow was sent her way when Rachel all but collapsed against her and rested her head against her shoulder with one arm around her waist.

"Sore." Quinn answered when Santana kept staring at Brittany who was rubbing her breasts.

"Isn't pregnancy fun?"

/ / /

When month 2 rolled around the girls were faced with a new wave of symptoms. Brittany seemed to be suffering from a mild heartburn, while Rachel seemed to clutching her forehead more than normal. Quinn and Santana were there for them with Tums, and Tylenol. But that's not the only thing that month 2 brought. Their first doctor's appointments were scheduled with the local clinic doctor. Dr. Wu. Rachel was first, and with Santana by her side they walked into the room they were showed, and Rachel climbed onto the bed before lying back on the bed.

"I'll be right back with the equipment." Rachel returned his smile and turned to Santana once the door was closed.

"This is kinda scary." Rachel found herself saying, while looking around the room at the different posters of common diseases tacked up on the walls, before her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand sliding into her own. She looked over and found Santana holding her hand with a smile adorning her face.

The door opened and the backside of Dr. Wu came in first followed by the ultrasound machine.

"Alright let's get the show on the road." After setting the machine next to Rachel's bed he pulled her shirt back to expose her flat belly. Earning him a small growl from Santana.

"This'll be a little cold." Rachel nodded and a shiver ran down her spin when the gel was squirted on to her belly. Santana held on a little bit tighter.

"Ok where's your little seed monkey. Hmm…well there it's heartbeat. And it seems that it's just gotten inside the womb. I'd say you're at about 10 weeks pregnant." Rachel's eyes widened and she was about to object when Santana squeezed her hand a little tighter, bringing Rachel's attention onto her, when she mouth 'Later.'

"Everything seems to be growing good and normal." He smiled and clicked a picture off before flicking the monitor off and handing paper towel to Rachel.

"Donna will take care of you at the front desk." Santana nodded at him, and once he left Rachel turned to Santana.

"Ok why is the baby double the age it should be?" Santana sighed and took the towel from Rachel and wiped some of the goop off.

"Wolves have their pups after about 2 to 3 months, humans have them 9 months later. Well with you the baby will be born in about 6 months." Santana expected another blank stare but instead she got a nod and Rachel hopping off of the bed.

"Great, means baby comes faster." Santana smirked and through and arm around her shoulders before walking with her to the front desk where Donna gave them their bill, to which Santana pulled out a wad of cash and presided to hand over the right amount, although it left her virtually broke.

"Where did you get money from?"

"I got a job down at Breadstix as a bus boy…girl."

/ / /

The thought of telling their fellow teammates of their current situation didn't even occur to any of the girls. It was mostly worrying over what to do for the time being, but now that they've got a comfortable thing going for them, Brittany has been itching to tell them.

"Please can we tell them? Please, please, please." Then her lower lip jutes out and Santana knows that look all too well. No one can say no to Brittany's puppy dog pout. Not even Quinn, especially Quinn.

"Fine." The other blonde grumbles, but it doesn't last long when her blonde mate all but jumps into her arms.

"Thank you Quinn! Thank you, thank you, thank you." It earns her a quick kiss, well on Brittany's part it was_ meant_ to be quick, but Quinn caught the back of her neck before she could pull away.

"Don't get all couplely on us now." Santana groans from her spot next to Rachel, her arm resting around her shoulders with Rachel leaning into her.

"Well maybe if you two were a couple then you wouldn't have to feel so awkward when I want to kiss my girlfriend." Santana just grunts in return and turns her face away while Rachel's cheeks tint a bright red.

"You're gonna tell to right Rachel?" Santana looks over just in time to see Brittany's pout firmly in place. Her and Rachel are too far in to say no.

"Sure."

/ / /

"Mr. Schue I got something to say." Brittany's hand shoots up in the air as soon as everyone's settled in their seats and Mr. Schue is ready to begin.

"Yes Brittany what is it?"

"I'm gonna have a baby with Quinn." Her cheerful attitude rings through the silent room, but she doesn't stop there.

"Rachel you gonna tell, or you want me to?" Rachel looks over at Santana but Brittany's already speaking again.

"So is Rachel. But she's having Santana's. Ok that's all, you can go back to what you were doing Mr. Schue." When the silence isn't broken by the time Brittany sits back down, Rachel turns her face into Santana's arm, and the Latina can feel the heat coming from her mate's cheeks through the white under armor she's wearing.

"Quinn and Santana are girls." Puck said, but they were all more than likely thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah but they're wolves, which means they can get girls pregnant and stuff." Santana buries her face in her hand while Quinn's eyes dart around the room.

"I told you, you two were bitches." Santana slugs Puck's arm, but she has to thank him for breaking the ice, because everyone seemed to have a laugh at Puck's comment.

"Wait so are you like werewolves, or more like the wolves from the Twilight series?" Santana mentally shudder upon hearing about those sparkling idiots.

"Twilight, but we can't hear each other's thoughts, and we're not giants." Quinn told Tina, but everyone seemed ok with that.

"So if I shot you with a silver bullet would it kill you?" Santana would've slugged Finn's shoulder if he was close enough, instead she just sent her best death glare his way.

"Not unless you shot us in the heart. Even then I don't know if we would die, we heal pretty fast. Some faster than others." Santana shot Quinn a look, which got her a tongue sticking out.

"So are the babies gonna have like tails and ears when they come out?" Sometimes Santana really believed Matt was just as stupid as Finn was.


	6. Chapter 6

/ / /Chapter 6/ / /

Santana and Quinn had been really careful when they had Rachel and Brittany over. They made sure to avoid the other wolves at all cost, and keep their scents strictly to their bedrooms, where their scents could easily be hidden within their own. But when Rachel starts to show, and Brittany gets a small stomach, they knew that hiding wasn't going to be an option for much longer. It was a plus that the nausea and fatigue were virtually a thing of the past, now they had darker nipples and a slightly bigger stomach to show off their pregnancies.

It's a Friday night that Santana has a rare day off of work and invites Rachel over when her dad and uncle say they're going to be going away for the weekend, and would be taking Daniel and Miguel with them. Normally Santana would be upset that her father hadn't thought of bringing her along, but right now she wanted to spend some time with her mate. So when the doorbell rings and Santana finds the shorter brunette standing just outside her door, all thoughts of her father left and were replaced with thoughts of their baby and thoughts of her mate.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rachel took the offered hand and Santana didn't waste any time in leading them up to her room.

/ / /

They were lying on Santana's bed when Rachel suddenly made a sort of "oh" and held a hand to her stomach.

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Rachel couldn't help but find Santana's worried side absolutely adorable.

"Yeah everything's perfect. She's just moving a bit. Here." Rachel took one of Santana's hands and held it over the right side of her stomach.

"I don't feel anything." Rachel mouthed a Shh and told her to wait. Then there it was. A light fluttering under her hand. Rachel looked to Santana and found probably the biggest smile she's ever seen on her face. The Latina scooted down so her head was level with Rachel's round stomach before resting an ear were her hand once was. It was a few moments later when she felt the same fluttering against her ear.

"That's so…I can't believe…" Santana's eyes held a glisten in them, and she suddenly found herself leaning up until she was face to face with Rachel and bowed her head to capture plump lips in her own. Rachel was surprised and didn't respond at first but the shock wore off and she leaned into the kiss.

/ / /

Quinn and Brittany joined them later that evening after much pouting on Brittany's part and a promise to Santana to let her listen to the baby whenever she wants from Rachel. Everything was going great for the four friends, that is until a car door slammed and Quinn and Santana heard the unmistakable voices of their uncles, and Santana's father.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What do we do?" Santana jumped from the bed in a flurry and began throwing Rachel's things back into her bag when she heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Fuck my dad's coming!" Quinn's eyes were just as wide as Santana's, because it's now that they realized, they have no way to get them out and effectively smother their smells in time.

"Quinn." Quinn ran a hand through her blonde hair before helping Brittany up and sitting her on the bed next to Rachel before standing next to Santana. Together they stood in front of their mates, protecting them from the awaiting dangers that may or may not happen.

"Eric changed his mind and didn't need our help after all, Santana, Quinn you wanna-" Antonio stopped mid sentence when he opened his daughter's door to find her and Quinn standing stiff as a board, chests puffed out, and seemingly looking like they're guarding the bed.

"Santana what are you and Q-" He took one step into the room. _One_ step and he smelt it.

"Santana." The Latina's father moved to look around towards the bed but Santana moved to block him.

"Stand down Santana." She knew the tone he was getting with her. It was his Alpha voice that he usually only reserved for them when they were in their wolf forms.

"No." Brown eyes narrowed as he stood taller before her, trying to look intimidating but Santana held her ground. Clenching and unclenching her fists in order to stay calm and not let him see the fear that she was feeling.

"That is an order Santana. Stand down." He took another step closer to her, nearly bumping chests but Santana stayed surprisingly strong.

"No." He turned to Quinn next.

"Quinn stand down."

"Can't do that sir." Quinn seemed a little less sure than Santana but under the intense glare her Alpha was giving her, she was doing a pretty damn good job of standing her ground.

"Why not?"

"I have to protect my family." Once narrowed eyes opened in shock, and the older wolf took a few steps back.

"Family?" She could practically feel the anger flooding out of him. It came in waves, and was so strong that it felt like it may knock her off her feet.

"Antonio you need to get out of here before you phase." Came the calm voice of her uncle Carlos. Santana stood taller and was fully prepared to fight her dad, but with a huff and a growl under his breath he pushed past his brother and headed down the stairs.

"I'll calm him down. I suggest you get them out of here." Quinn nodded at him and as soon as he was gone she turned to the other blonde on the bed.

"Britt I need to get you out of here. Rachel I really think you should go to. Things could get ugly and neither one of us wants to see you two hurt." Rachel slides off the bed and hesitates before touching Santana's still stiff posture.

"San? Are you ok?" The shorter brunette moved to stand in front of her while one of her hands gripped the still clenched fist of the wolf.

"Santana?" Upon feeling a cool hand pressed against her cheek, Santana immediately relaxed. She moved her arms around the smaller girl and was completely content with holding her close to her chest.

"You need to go before something bad does happen. I'll come by when I'm done here ok?" Rachel nodded against her chest, and for a few more moments they just held each other.


	7. Chapter 7

/ / /Chapter 7/ / /

Santana volunteered Quinn to drive them home, and with a quick "I can handle this" Quinn was sent on her way. The nervous Latina waited till Quinn's car was driving down the street before walking out to the backyard. She couldn't see her father or her uncle, but she smelt them. They weren't too far away, but it was clear that they needed to be left alone.

"He doesn't hate you." Andrew, Quinn's uncle, didn't startle her, she could smell that he was there, but his voice breaking through the silence was unexpected.

"I have a hard time believing that." She heard him sigh before walking over and sitting next to her on the picnic table.

"He just doesn't understand that's all. He was raised to believe that the only love there is, was between a man and a woman."

"He doesn't have a problem with Rachel's dads or any other gay couple." She saw Andrew shift next to her, not an uncomfortable shift, but more of a 'I shouldn't be the one having this conversation with you' shift.

"When it's his daughter it's different." Santana snorted and turned to him with a snarl.

"So he's a hypocrite?" She was waiting for him to say no of course he wasn't and give some explanation of how this situation can call for special treatment, but instead he just smirked and nodded.

"To be honest with you, Carlos and I have had a bet going to see when you would tell Rachel." Santana sighed and turned away from him. She rested her elbows on her knees and stared down at them, something she usually does when she's holding something in.

"What is it?" She didn't say anything for awhile and at that point Andrew was sure he wasn't going to get it out of her, so he put a hand to her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Santana?"

"She's pregnant." The hand fell off her shoulder, and she tensed with anticipation of some sort of yell. When none never came, she looked at him over her shoulder and found him still staring at her.

"Wha-are you-whe-how?" Santana rolled her eyes and looked back out at the thick woods before her.

"Well when a man and a woman, or in my cause two woman have just a little bit too much to drink at a party they find themselves in a bed they don't know-"

"Ok I know how, I just can't understand how you could've let this happen." Santana turned back to him, her face full of anger.

"How could _I_ have let this happen? It's not like I went to the party with a plan to get her pregnant! It just happened! We were both shit faced and couldn't tell our right from our left!" The blond man held his hands up and backed away as far as the picnic table would allow him to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm shocked that's all." She shook her head and looked away from him.

"Should've seen Rachel." She muttered under her breath.

"How far along is she?"

"Almost 4 months."

"Jesus…it must be a wolf then." Their conversation didn't go much farther when she saw her father walking out of the woods, followed by Carlos.

She immediately slid off the table and waited until he was closer before meeting him in the middle.

"Is Brittany the only one pregnant or are they both." There was no doubt where she got her bluntness from.

"They both are." He shook his head and ran a quick hand through his shaggy black curls.

"You know this is probably the worst thing that could've happened right? I'm not so much pissed that she's a girl anymore, I'm more pissed that this happened." Santana bowed her head under his intense glare, but stayed put in her spot.

"I'm sorry sir."

"So am I Santana. I was expecting you to run this pack once I got old but now…now that's not going to happen." She could practically feel the wolf's ears lay flat against her head, and her tail tuck between her legs.

"God I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. Santana…you and Quinn…you're out." The Latina's head snapped up and was met with the back of her father.

"What? Are you serious? Just because I got _my_ _mate_ pregnant, you're kicking me out?" She asked as she followed him towards the darkening forest, when he suddenly spun around, nearly causing her to crash into him.

"No the reason I'm kicking you out is because now that you have a mate and a pup on the way you're going to be having a higher urge to protect them. More so than usual. And in that time the Alpha that's in you, in your blood is going to come out, and there can't be two Alpha's on one territory. You know that. So unless you want to fight me for the claim of this territory, then I suggest you start looking for a place to stay. Tell Quinn that too." He turned on his heel and went back to nearly stomping into the woods, leaving a beyond than pissed Santana standing there.

It took her all of two seconds to phase and start chasing after him. He didn't even flinch when she came up behind him and gave a great snarl.

"Don't do this Santana."

"Why are you kicking Quinn out? She doesn't have enough muscle in her to take me down, let alone you." Santana was grateful that her father didn't turn around, because this would've been a hard to fight when she's completely naked. No never mind, Santana Lopez doesn't even care, she's so _badass_ that she can pull of this fight even if she's as naked as the day she was born.

"Because she went behind my back and got her mate pregnant."

"So? Carlos and Sofia are having another baby and I don't see you blowing at gasket at them." The older Latino's hands clenched into fists, something Santana noticed and knew he was having a hard time not screaming at her.

"They also asked." She scoffed and took another step towards him, her anger starting to get the better of her.

"So we have to _ask_ for your permission to have a fucking baby?" Her father whirled around on her, his teeth clenched and face full of rage.

"Yes Santana you do! You need to get it through your thick head that you can't do as you please when you're in a pack! You answer to your Alpha, you do as your Alpha commands, and you most certainly _do not_ get your mate pregnant without your Alpha's permission! There's only supposed to be one couple having the babies, and that's _me_! Not Carlos, not Andrew, Not Daniel, and most _certainly_ not you nor Quinn!" Santana's eyes narrowed as she fought the wolf inside her from tearing her father apart.

"So you're just going to kick me and Quinn out on the street, because that's right to do as an Alpha? What about as a fucking father? Is that the right thing to do as my dad?" They were nearly chest to chest now, and it would've been awkward if the situation was so heated.

"As a father I'm disappointed! Why couldn't you have used protection like a good subordinate?"

"I was drunk!" Santana said in a growl, which seemed to anger the man before her even more.

"That's no excuse! You made a mistake, now live with it!" That seemed to be the last straw, sending the wolf inside Santana in a blind rage. The second she was done phasing she lunged at her dad. He moved out of the way and quickly phased himself.

If the situation were a regular sparing match Antonio would have applauded his daughter at her fast lunges, and powerful strikes, but right now he was just trying to dodge her. He didn't want to fight her, but when she got a lucky swipe across his face with her sharp claws, all self control went out the window and the beast within him charged at the younger wolf with surprising speed and strength.

It was Santana's turn to go on the defense and try to stay out of reach of the powerful jaw that kept snapping at her, and the massive paws that seemed to big bigger than her entire face.

She's not gonna lie, it hurt like hell when her father tore into her back when she made the mistake of charging him head on, but she was just so full of rage that her head was clouded over and the beast was running her body.

Andrew and Carlos, along with Quinn, ran towards the fighting father and daughter when they heard the unmistakable cry of Santana when her dad got a lucky bite at her leg. Carlos made a move to intervene but with one death glare from the angry girl wolf he backed off and let the fight continue.

Santana stood in front of her Alpha, legs spread, shoulder's back as far as they could go, and teeth bared for all to see. Antonio was in a similar position, but instead he walked short paces in front of her, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He saw the moment when Santana turned to glare at Carlos, but she saw his movement from the corner of her eye, and at the last second turned and caught hold of his ear. He let out a yelp and pounded her head with his paw to get her to let go, instead she held on tighter and began pulling on it. Antonio helpless smacked at the face of the wolf but she wouldn't budge. It wasn't until he flicked his claws out and sent a heavy slash to her eye when she pulled away with a whine.

She began backing up as she tried to sooth the pain in her eye as best as she could with paws, however when the pain didn't ease up she phased back and held a hand over her eye. With one last growl sent her way, Antonio sharply turned on his heel and ran through the woods with blurring speed.

Carlos phased as he ran after his brother, leaving Quinn and Andrew to tend to Santana.

"Let me see." Quinn tried to pry her best friend's hand away from her face; she was instead met with her turning her back to her and stalking off into the house.

"What happened here?" Her uncle smiled a sad smile and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

/ / /

Quinn found the other girl in her bathroom with a towel pressed to her face, clothes now covering her body.

"What the fuck happened out there?"

"We've been kicked out that's what." She said with a sneer as she through her bathroom things into a bag.

"What? Are you serious? No you've got to be joking."

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking Quinn." Santana pulled the towel away from her face, showing the deep lines starting on her forehead and running across her eye to stop at the edge of her nose.

"Jesus San." The blonde took a step towards her, and she wasn't surprised to get the towel shoved at her and the Latina brushing past her as she left the bathroom and threw her bedroom door open, her bathroom bag firmly clutched in her hand.

"Why?" The brunette didn't answer her instead she through her clothes into the open duffel bag on her bed.

"Santana." Again nothing.

"Santana!" The girl abruptly turned towards her.

"What Quinn? What!"

"Can you just talk to me? Why is Antonio throwing us out?" She snarled and began pushing the clothes down in order to zip up her bag.

"Because you disobeyed him by getting Brittany pregnant, and me. Ha he's afraid I'll show him up." The towel in Quinn's hands twisted in a painful way as the knuckles on the blonde's hands began to whiten.

"That's got to be _the_ most-"

"I know Quinn." She barked at her, turning to her nightstand to grab the pictures off of it, and anything else she may want from inside.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Quinn's own voice began to take an edge to it, something Santana would've noticed if she wasn't so full of rage herself.

"I don't know. Find an apartment. Maybe the asshole has some cash lying around we can use to rent an apartment. Right now I suggest you go home and pack, tell Brittany, maybe we can stay with them tonight." The duffel bags strap was thrown over her shoulder before she walked out of the room and down the hall to her parent's.

"And my parents are ok with him just kicking me out like this?" Santana rummaged through the drawers next to the bed before moving to the dresser.

"Looks like it." She pushed socks, underwear, belts, and other things out of the way before finding an envelope with her name on it. She quickly withdrew it and gave it a brief look over before ripping it open. Several one hundred dollar bills feel to the ground along with a sheet of paper with writing on it.

"Whoa." The blonde moved over to the brunette and watched as the hundreds were counted in her hand.

"How much?"

"Close to 2 grand." She pocketed the cash and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Santana,_

_ I know that Rachel's pregnant, I knew the minute she came in. I've had 4 kids; I know what pregnant women look like. That's not the point right now though. I also know your father is planning on kicking you and Quinn out, I'm guessing because Brittany's pregnant also, so I've left you some money to get you on your feet. Also I've found an apartment that isn't too bad. It's a two bedroom with appliances already in it. It's not too big, but there's woods right down the street from it so I think you should be ok. I've already paid the down payment on it, so don't worry about that. Also you should take your bed with you, from what I saw the bed in there is too tiny to fit you and Rachel. _

_You're probably wondering why I'm including Rachel. Well from what I've meet of the Berry's and from my pressing questions I've found that they may not be too happy with Rachel getting pregnant at a young age. They may not hate her, but I'm sure they will tell her to find a place to stay for some time._

_Oh and for Rachel's doctor appointments I've given you the number for the doctor I went to. She knows all about wolves, and their pregnancies. She may be a little bit more expensive but between your job at the Breadstix and the money I've given you, oh and with Quinn's own cut of the rent, you should be able to handle it._

_Lastly I want you to know that if you have any concerns, or you just need someone to talk to, I'll always be here. I don't agree with how your father is handling this, but he's my husband and stubborn as hell, something you inherited from him might I add. Tell Quinn to check her mother's pillowcase, she'll find her own little gift there from her mother. I'll always love you no matter what. Even in your stubborn hard ass ways._

_ Take care of Rachel and your baby_

_Love always,_

_Mom_

The Latina rarely cried, if ever. But now, now she was freely crying as she read over what her mother has done for her. Quinn didn't say anything, instead just wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry into her shoulder.

/ / /

The girls struggled to get the mattress strapped to the car, and ended up settling with Quinn holding one side and Santana holding the other as they drove downtown to their new home. Getting up to their second floor apartment was another adventure on its own. The mattress was too big for the elevator, so Quinn graciously lifted the mattress onto Santana's back and pushed her up the stairs, the Latina grumbling the entire way up.

"Now was that so hard?" Santana grunted as she pulled her mattress into one of the bedrooms.

"It's pretty nice." Quinn said as she looked around their new home.

The kitchen wasn't too big, but big enough to have 2 people in there while it still being comfortable. The living room took up the rest of the area that wasn't hidden behind doors, and upon further inspection Quinn found the bathroom also not that big, but still comfortable. The bedrooms were of equal size, just big enough to fit a bed, dresser, and a night stand with space still left over.

"Yea it's great. Look I told Rachel I'd be over so I'm gonna go. We'll go get your stuff tomorrow ok? Oh and I'm not gonna have my phone on me so don't try and call. " Santana told her as she made her way to their door.

"I'd go see Britt if I were you." She said before the wooden door closed behind her.

/ / /

Santana thought about taking the car but found that letting the wolf have its run would sooth her racing nervous more so than a quiet car ride. So after discarding her clothes in a bush next to the apartment complex she phased and began the long run to the Berry household.

The feel of the trees brushing past her and the ground pounding beneath her paws oddly relaxed the Hispanic girl, enough to the point when she found herself in the backyard of her mate she was no longer a ball of nervous. Without so much as another thought she pushed the wolf aside and began climbing up the tree right outside the balcony she knew all too well.

With a knock to the glass door she crossed her arms across her chest to cover herself up as best as she could until Rachel appeared by the door holding a pair of her sweatpants and tank top she left here for future purposes.

"Hey." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, making the nerves come fully back, and to top it off with a worry icing.

"Hey what's wrong?" To answer her question Rachel reached forward and ran a finger down the fading cut.

"Oh." Santana finished pulling her tank top over her head before wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"What happened?" The smile faded from the taller brunette's lips, replaced with a hard line.

"I got kicked out. He said my Alphaness would've been too much or some crap like that." Tears almost immediately sprung to the petite diva's eyes, but Santana was quick to stop them.

"It's ok though, my mom got me and Quinn a place to stay."

"You _and_ Quinn got kicked out?" Santana mentally slapped herself before nodding, causing tears to spill over the rims of her mate's eyes. The brunette quickly wiped away the falling tears with the pad of her thumbs.

"Hey it's ok. We're gonna be ok." The once sadden face before her suddenly turned red with anger.

"This is not ok Santana! You have been kicked out of your house, thrown on the streets, tossed to the dogs, all those other metaphors! This is far from ok!" She was taken back at the sudden mood change before brushing it off as crazy mood swings.

"I'm not homeless, and I'm not on the street. Seriously I'm ok. I got an apartment, I got you, and our baby is safe. To me everything is ok." Rachel buried her face into the Latina's chest and let the tears be caught by the fabric of the shirt she was clutching in her balled up fists.

"Shh…it's ok."

/ / /

Quinn left not to long after Santana and when she saw the car still parked in the apartment's parking lot she had almost thought that she was still there, but it was dismissed as she climbed into the driver's seat and backed out onto the street.

She parked the car a few blocks away from Brittany's household and just as she was nearing her house the sounds of muffled yells could be heard. With her heightened sense of hearing she could make out the voices of her love, and her father yelling at each other. Every once and awhile Brittany's mom spoke only to be drowned out by Brittany's dad. Quinn stood still on the sidewalk until she heard a final yell, one that broke through all the others running through her head. "Get out of here!" followed by stomping up the stairs, presumably Brittany's.

She snuck around back until she was just under Brittany's window before grabbing a few rocks and tossing them up to her window. It didn't take many ticks of the rocks hitting the glass before Brittany was opening the window and sticking her head out.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Even with darkness around them, the blonde wolf saw the tear streaks covering the Dutch girl's cheeks.

"I came over to see you, but then I heard the yelling."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry Brittany…I didn't mean to get you kicked out." She shook her head at the head Cheerleader.

"It's ok, it's mostly my fault. I accidently told him I was pregnant, and it just sorta blew up."

"It's not your fault…none of it is. Look me and Santana just got an apartment and you're welcome to come home with me." A smile instantly brightened her face.

"Really?" Quinn nodded up at her.

"Ok just hang on, I gotta pack." Brittany disappeared back into her room. Quinn looked around the yard and found a tree not too far from the window. She climbed up the tree with ease and entered in through the window with ninja like skills.

"Whoa…how'd you do that?" Quinn gave a small laugh before helping the other blonde with her bags.

"Wolf." That seemed like enough of an explanation for Brittany, returning back to stuffing her bag with her pajamas.

/ / /

Rachel had cried herself to sleep in Santana's arms, leaving her to maneuver them over to the diva's bed. It wasn't very hard for the strong girl, who easily lifted her mate into her arms and laid her down on the bed before climbing in next to her and pulling the blanket up around them.

With an arm placed protectively around the other girl's waist and the hand resting over the growing bump of Rachel's stomach Santana felt the events of the day starting to wear down on her, and soon it became too much, and she gave into the sleep, letting it wash over her and pull her into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

/ / /Chapter 8/ / /

The girls were more than relieved that the weekend was upon them, so they wouldn't have to deal with any thoughts of school, or pretend to not hear the whispers in the hall. Instead their weekend was spent going to get Quinn's things, and upon request by Brittany, going to the park. Rachel volunteered herself to accompany Quinn to her house, and after reassuring Santana she would be ok, the Latina was left to take Brittany to the park.

"Santana I'll be fine."

"I know you'll be fine, it's just Quinn I'd keep my eye on." Rachel's confusion was to be expected, but she didn't get time to question her on it when Quinn had already started the car, and began calling out the window.

"Come on Rachel!" With a quick hug to the taller brunette, the pregnant diva moved the passenger side.

"You keep your hands to yourself Q." The blonde wolf rolled her eyes at her friend before driving off.

"Ready to go B?" The ex-Cheerio nodded with a smile, bread bag in hand.

They didn't spend much time at the Fabray's household, not wanting to press their luck by staying longer and having her parents show up. So after packing most of her things in her bags then throwing them into the trunk, they began their drive to the park.

"Why is Santana so reluctant to leave me alone with you?" Quinn expected the question to come up, knowing Rachel, but it didn't stop the flush of red in her cheeks.

"What makes you say she is?" A sigh escaped the tiny brunette, causing Quinn to look over at her to find her resting her head against the window while absentmindedly running a hand over her growing baby bump.

"She was being more protective than normal." While Quinn was dedicated to Brittany, and loved her very much, there was still a part of her that couldn't help but scowl at the mention of the Latina being the one protecting her.

"How so?"

"She- No I see what you're doing here Quinn Fabray. You're trying to avoid the question I originally asked by asking me other questions." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled into the park.

"Maybe." With a huff, Quinn looked over to find the girl with her arms crossed across her chest, and pout firmly in place.

"It's…complicated." The blonde didn't wait to hear anything else the girl had to say before opening her door.

"I can follow. I'm very good at deciphering things." Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes when she found the brunette already out of the car and now right by her side, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sure Santana wouldn't want me to tell you this."

"Why not?" A raised eyebrow sent the diva into silence.

"Anyways, Santana wouldn't want me telling you this cause she'll probably be afraid you'll leave her or something."

"I would-" Upon seeing the same eyebrow raising again, Rachel immediately shut her mouth.

"Before all this ever happened, Santana was sure that Brittany was her mate. Of course she only thought this because when she was with B Mr. Wolf decided to pay a visit. So naturally she asked her father what it was and everything, and when she found out that she was going to have a female mate, she just assumed it was Britt." As Quinn's speech went on, Rachel suddenly found herself doubting the Latina.

"How does this-"

"And I was sure you were mine." Quinn chanced a look over at the brunette, and let out a small laugh when she found her mouth hanging open and a weird look on her face.

"I was so sure what I was feeling for you was love, and it when my Mr. Wolf came out when I was with you, that only made me believe it more. But then came the party, and I'm not sure how, but I think it had something to do with the wolves inside us, cause we ended up switching girls, although you knew that." There was a semi awkward silence that engulfed them as they walked along the path towards the edge of the pond where Brittany was more than likely to be.

"Wait so you…liked me?" Quinn gave a small nod.

"So if Santana wouldn't have impregnated me then me and you might have been together?" The blonde gave a tiny wince at her words but still nodded.

"I would say that would have been unusual, but taken in the current situation we're in, that would be overstatement."

"I have to ask, even if it doesn't change anything. If all this hadn't happened, would I have had a chance? With you?" Rachel had to duck her head under the intense look she was getting from the blonde.

"I think you would have had just as much a chance as anyone else." The blonde gave a sheepish grin before turning to the pregnant girl.

"Thanks Rachel." Rachel nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by the warm wolf, although their hug got cut short by a low growl, one Rachel knew as Santana's.

"What are you doing Q?" The Latina looked pissed. Quinn knew it, Rachel knew it, even Brittany knew it, though she wasn't sure why her friend was so pissed, Quinn and Rachel were only hugging.

"Just hugging her." With narrowed eyes the brunette moved to the diva's side and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Santana I understand why you are so protective now, but I can assure you that you have no need to protect me from Quinn. I'm with you, and only you. Besides Quinn has already assured me that her feelings she once had for me are no longer, and is fully committed to Brittany." The taller blonde didn't know exactly what Rachel had said, but she did catch Quinn, committed, and her own name, which didn't fail to put a smile on her face.

"Rachel…" She shook her head and reached for one of the Latina's hands before putting it over the bugle of her stomach.

"I love _you_ Santana. This baby is proof of that. I wouldn't have put myself through this is if I didn't, ok?" She could only manage a nod, not truly trusting her voice not to crack. Moving so she was standing in front of the diva, but still keeping a hand on their growing child, Santana lend down and gave the singer's lips a soft kiss.

"_Te amo_ Rachel."

/ / /

The next day, found the girls doing nothing except lounging around the house. With Quinn's things already taken care of, Santana believe this would be a good time to tell Rachel's dad's about their situation, but she was still holding firm in not telling them yet.

"Rachel you're showing. You can't fit in your skirts no more and now you're wearing sweatpants and baggy jeans." A copper hand ran across the baby bump sticking out of her love.

"I'm just not ready. I mean what if they hate me? What if they kick me out? Worse what if they send me away?" Santana sighed and moved to wrap her arms around her. Rachel almost immediately sighed in content and buried her face deeper into the scent of her girlfriend.

"They won't hate you. No matter what you do they won't hate you. They may get a little mad, and if they kick you out you can stay here, with me."

"And us." Brittany said from her spot on the couch. Santana threw a look over her shoulder at the blonde who was getting her feet rubbed by the other wolf.

"You're not alone, and everything will turn out ok." Rachel lifted her head to look up at the softened girl.

"Promise?" Santana smirked, leaning down and giving the pouting lips a quick peck.

"Promise."

"Ok, let's go then." Santana didn't get much of a say as she was dragged through the apartment by the surprisingly strong girl.

/ / /

There was a few heated things said, but Rachel's dad had calmly asked her to find someplace to stay for awhile. It was kinda scary how calmly Michael had said it, and it didn't help that George was still yelling at them about stuff that Santana didn't quite care about. Rachel just nodded and dragged Santana up the stairs to help her pack. On their way out the door Michael stopped them and told them they just needed some time to get a handle on things, before turning to Santana and telling her that if she didn't protect Rachel with her life that she'd be looking down the barrel of a shotgun. Santana nodded her head a little bit more than necessary while muttering an "I will" to him.

/ / /

Now with Rachel and Brittany at a little over month 4, Santana and Quinn found themselves getting their heads bit off quite a bit, then in a sudden turn found a weeping Rachel and Brittany in their arms. Mood swings weren't the only thing Rachel was getting. She kept complaining to Santana about her feet and back always aching, before batting her eyes at her. Santana would just grumbled and tell her to sit between her legs. Brittany gave them all a little scare.

The now, ex-blonde cheerleader, has had asthma her entire life, prompting her to have an inhaler at all times. One day during Glee Brittany gently tugged at Quinn's shirt and told her that needed her inhaler and it was in her locker. It took maybe 2 minutes for Quinn to reach her girl's locker, open it, find the red inhaler, and run back into the room. Brittany took two puffs of air, just like the doctor told her, but when she did she found that she still had shortness of breath. Quinn visibly paled at this and looked like she might faint if Brittany didn't have a hold on her hand.

"Doctors, I'm taking you to the doctors." Brittany could only nod and allow the blonde to guide her out of the room.

"Mr. Schue if you don't mind but I would really wish to-"

"You can go with them Rachel." The diva gave a curt nod and with Santana right behind her they hurried out of the room.

Upon rushing to the doctor Santana's mother had recommend them to, they found out that shortness of breath was common with pregnancy, but she prescribed Brittany with a different inhaler that would help more with it.

That wasn't the only time they rushed to the doctors and just barged into the small office. The next time it happened was when Rachel felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Santana nearly freaked when she doubled over with a hand clutched to her stomach.

"Rachel what's wrong? Are you ok?" The pain subsided and Rachel believed she was ok and gave a nod before another one caused another groan to rumble in her throat. Santana didn't waste any more time in sweeping her up in her arms and carrying her to the car.

"What you're feeling are just false labor pains. It's the body's way of preparing itself for the real thing. They're called Braxton Hicks and are very common. You will probably feel more of them during your third trimester." Rachel nodded and continued to run a hand over her bulging stomach.

"So she's ok?" Dr. Parks smiled and nodded.

"She's going to be fine."

/ / /

Even as the girls continued to get bigger and bigger as the months passed their other teammates still continued to give their support. Even Puck seemed oddly sentimentally and showed up with two tiny stuffed wolves one day before handing one to Brittany then one to Rachel.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm here whenever you need someone. And if you-"

"I swear if you say something related to us giving you a show or some invitation for a threesome I'm going to shove my foot up your ass." Puck abruptly shut his mouth and gave a slight nod before taking his spot next to Finn. Brittany hugged the stuffed animal close to her while Rachel ran her fingers through its whiskers.

Puck wasn't the only one to give them gifts. Kurt and Mercedes stopped them before leaving and held out little baby outfits. Yellow for Brittany, green for Rachel.

"They're neutral colors cause none of us know if it's a boy or girl, and I'm sure you don't either. We just wanted to give the baby something." Then without some much as an explanation the black girl and gay guy were walking off. Santana and Rachel shared a look before following them out the door.

"Aww Quinn look it's got a little duck on it." Quinn couldn't help but smile at her mate's obvious joy at seeing the tiny yellow duck on the yellow one piece that was just given to them.

Artie and Tina gave them baby monitors that Artie had wired to actually last longer than a few weeks. Finn gave them baby blankets, music notes for Rachel, and puppies and kittens for Brittany. Matt and Mike had given them a Meijer bag and just simply walked away. Upon looking inside they found baby diapers, two bags each.

The gifts from their teammates were random, weird, and unexplained, but it gave them an odd sense of happiness. For Rachel it was the first time that she actually felt liked by the other Glee kids, while Santana was just surprised they had the guts to approach her after finding out she could tear them apart with a snap of her jaw. And Brittany…Brittany was just happy to get presents, and whenever Brittany was happy Quinn was happy.

All happiness they got from their teammates was thrown out the window when the day to buy new clothes came. Rachel continued to fight it all the way to the store, and even Brittany tried to pout her way out of it, but there was no way there were going to talk Quinn and Santana out of this. They needed new clothes that actually fit them.

/ / /

At month 5 Rachel and Brittany were dressed in summery dresses nearly every day, except for the occasional sweatpants they both tended to wear when at home. That wasn't the only thing that month 5 brought though. Brittany's feet aches soon turned into leg aches, and Rachel's Braxton Hicks seemed to happen more than normal, the doctor reminded them that this would happen, although it didn't help soothing the worry that built within Santana.

Money was tight during this month when Dr. Parks said that they should begin seeing her every week. Forcing Santana to quite the Cheerios to pick up an extra shift at Breadstix while Quinn quite to double up on jobs. Both Rachel and Brittany told them they could get jobs to help out but before the words even left their mouths Santana and Quinn were already saying no.

"No it's ok you don't have to do that. I can take care of you." Santana had assured Rachel when she had first voiced the idea.

"Santana, really it's-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No." Rachel huffed and turned onto her side to face away from her. She couldn't stay mad at her much longer when she felt an arm wrap around her and a hand begin massaging her belly.

"Mmm she likes it when you do that." Rachel felt Santana smile against her shoulder, making her own smile dance across her face.

Santana rubbed soothing circles over her belly until she fell asleep, and when she was sure she was asleep Santana shuffled down so she was right next to her belly before lifting the thin material of her maternity shirt.

"Hi baby, it's momma Santana. You've been giving momma Rachel a lot of hard time lately. You should ease up on her some, you're making her really tired. I just wanted to say hi to you and that I love you. I can't wait until you're here and I'll be able to hold you and kiss you all I want. And just between you and I, I'm really nervous. I'm not really sure how to be a mom and I'm afraid I'm gonna do something wrong and I'm gonna drop you or something. But I promise you that I'll protect you and your momma with my life. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you baby, sleep tight." Santana gave the kicking baby a kiss through the stomach before moving back up and snuggling into her mate.


	9. Chapter 9

/ / /Chapter 9/ / /

It was closing in on Brittany and Rachel's due dates, and to say Quinn and Santana are nervous would be an understatement. They're more of a big ball of nerves that seem to be so tangled up in each other that it's impossible to tell where one nervous string begins and the other ends. That wasn't the only thing that's happened lately. A couple days ago, nearing the two month mark of Rachel getting kicked out their phone rang, and upon answering it she found that her fathers wanted her to move back in.

Rachel was proud to admit that she actually enjoyed living with the three girls, but a part of her felt a swell of joy erupt inside when she heard that her fathers wanted her back in their lives.

"That's great Rach." Santana had told her when she first brought it up.

"Yeah it is." After spending months with the tiny brunette Santana had become a master at deciphering her moods and this mood was a mix between sadness, and…disappointment maybe?

"What's wrong? I thought this was a good thing?" Rachel nodded, but kept picking at her nails over her nearly 6 month pregnant belly.

"It is…I just…" With a sigh Santana scooted closer until she could wrap an arm around small shoulders, and pull her into her before giving the top of her head a kiss.

"What is it?"

"I kinda….don't want to leave." The Latina felt her stiff in her hold, but with a hand running up and down a tan arm, the tenseness she was feeling soon began to leave.

"That's fine with me. I like having you here. I'm not sure bout Quinn, but who cares, if I like having you here then she'll have to deal." Santana couldn't help but smirk with a new sense of pride at once again being able to make her mate happy.

"I told them I would think about it. Dad and Daddy say they love me no matter what I choose, but I have a feeling they don't want me staying here." The pride that Santana once felt slowly began to deflate, replaced with a new emotion she hasn't felt towards the Berry's; anger. Of course she knew it had a larger part to do with the stab at the wolf's pride, although she couldn't stop the ripple that was sent throughout her. She had thought she had a handle on the wolf's emotions, and then her emotions, but she must have forgotten to look at the fine line in between the two.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you Santana, I believe Dad and Daddy would just feel more at ease with me under their roof." The anger began to subside, although a small speck still remained, that fine line becoming clearer.

"Whatever you choose I'll support you with."

Rachel didn't get to swoon at Santana's show of kindness when a knock at the door brought the Latina to her feet.

"Stay here." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

With a hand placed protectively over her pregnant belly Rachel watched as Santana took cautious steps out to the living room. She couldn't see who was at the door, but judging by the way her girlfriend's name was rolled off the tongue, it was a relative. An older woman relative.

Chancing her luck Rachel poked out of the bedroom just in time to see Mrs. Lopez engulf her daughter in a fierce hug, it didn't go returned however. Not a first. Once the Latina wolf got over the shock of seeing her mother in the doorway, hesitant arms came up to circle the older woman.

"Ah _mi'ja_ I have missed you terribly." Rachel hadn't meet Camilla Lopez very many times, but the times that she had, she always believed the older Latina looked happy. Now though with her holding her daughter's face in her hands, with tears rimming her eyes, she looked the happiest she's ever seen her.

"How is Rachel? _¿Ha estado tratando su pozo?_" Rachel couldn't understand what she had said, but judging by the roll of Santana's eyes, it must've been something Santana didn't approve of.

"_Por supuesto Mamá_." Seeing that it was safe, the pregnant brunette took a step further out into the living room, catching the older Lopez's eye.

"_¡Ah le mira Rachel!_" Santana turned to look at her mate with a smirk firmly in place as she watched her mom walk over to her and begin rubbing a hand over the swollen belly.

"Have you been taking the right vitamins? Been going to the doctor? Everything healthy? Is it a boy or girl? _Esto es mi primer nieto después de todo_." Sensing Rachel's distress, the copper skinned wolf easily flitted to Rachel's side, moving an arm around her waist, and pulling her closer.

"Easy _Mamá_."

"_Lo siento_, this is my first grandbaby, I'm a little excited." Rachel offered a smile, one that was returned with bright teeth and ushered hands moving her to sit down.

"Now tell me all about how it's been going. When I was pregnant with Santana it seemed all she did was kick and kick and kick." Santana groaned, making Rachel giver her knee a pat before turning back to the older Lopez.

"It's been ok. Yes the baby has been kicking a lot. I've noticed that she likes to kick a lot more when Santana's around, and she did _not_ like Chinese food."

"Oh so it's a she? And yes I know what you mean, whenever I ate Chinese food when I was pregnant with Santana, it never stayed down for long." The Latina in question sunk further into the couch she was sitting on, trying to blend in with the upholstery while silently dying from embarrassment.

"We're not sure if it's a girl, but I can feel that it is. Did you have Braxton Hicks?" Camilla gave a slow nod.

"Yes I did, although they did help when it came time."

Santana didn't know how long she sat there listening to her mother trade horror pregnancy stories with her mate, but what she does remember is trying to edge away from the couch and make a break for it, although every time she made it to the edge Rachel subconsciously, or not, found her hand and brought her back over to her.

The ex-Cheerio caught a break when Rachel declared that she was tired and would be going to lay down for a bit. With a kiss to Santana and a hug to Camilla Rachel left mother and daughter alone.

"Are you convinced now?" With a scoff and a light laugh Camilla nodded.

"Good cause there is something I want to talk to you about."After making sure that Rachel was indeed fast asleep, Santana suddenly felt herself filled with nerves once again.

"_Mamá _I'm really nervous."

"Aw _mi'ja_."

"I am. And I'm terrified at the same time." Camilla Lopez has known Santana since the day she began growing within her, and since then she has only every seen her Santana this nervous two or three times. However only one other time could even compare to this. The day she came home with Rachel she had caught sight of the nerves in her daughter's eyes.

"What has got you so _aterrorizado mi'ja_?" Santana sighed and found her mouth dry all of a sudden. She averted her eyes and instead focused on another wall, hoping this would sooth some of her nerves, but when a hand covered her fidgeting ones, she was forced to look back at her mom.

"Santana."

"I'm just…I'm really scared I'm gonna screw up. I'm terrified I'll do something wrong and I'll hurt the baby, or forget to do something and have the baby hate me. I'm nervous 'cause I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, and I don't want to let Rachel know I'm this nervous, because I can already tell she has her own nerves, and I wouldn't want to add mine onto that. _Mamá _what happens if I'm_ una madre terribles y Rachel me dejan y toman al bebé con ella?" _Santana didn't even realize she had been crying until she was wrapped up in her mother's arms, and openly sobbing into her chest.

"_Mi'ja Rachel nunca le dejaría. Y usted no será una madre terrible."_ A hand ran through dark locks, with words whispered into her ear, as she gently rocked them back and forth.

"Ho-how do you kno-know?" Santana knew she sounded pathetic, and was glad that Quinn was taking Brittany out for ice cream for she didn't know if the blonde would've survived long after commenting on the weak nature she was showing.

"Because you are my _mi'ja_. I raised you to be strong. And your father taught you to always protect your _familia_. And with those there is no _way_ you will be a terrible mother. Rachel loves you Santana. She loves you very deeply, and that's not going to change." The younger Lopez managed a nod, her sobs quieting and the tears slowing to a stop.

"Now come. Wipe your tears away and protect your mate and baby." The smile on Camilla's face was mirrored by her daughter's.

The smile didn't stay long though. With a heightened smell, a strange scent hit Santana. One she was not familiar with, but it was coming from her and Rachel's room. So with a speed only a wolf would possessive, Santana was in their doorway, then next to the bed.

"Rach? Rachel." She shook the tiny brunette, who gave a groan and rolled over, and that's when she noticed it. A large wet spot on the bed.

"Rachel!" The diva's eyes sprung open and quickly sat up, only to fall back onto the bed with a groan and a hand placed over her belly.

"San…I think…baby." Camilla appeared in the doorway just in time to watch her daughter dash around the room grapping things. First the baby bag that was in the closet, then a pair of clothes for Rachel, followed by shoes of both hers and Rachel's.

"Mom Rachel's in labor." Camilla knew that, if not by the pain on the brunette's face, then by the quick movements of her daughter as she moved around the room getting things they needed.

"I'll get the car started."

With Rachel in new clothes, and the baby bag slung over Santana's shoulder, she helped the Glee captain into her car before sliding into the back seat with her.

"San it hurts…" Rachel moaned into her neck, one of her hands already latched onto hers, and the other clutching at the Latina's shirt.

"I know baby….I know." Santana barely got the sentence out before a scream filled her ear, and the hand in her own clamped down on it. She wanted to wince but she held it in, because she knew the pain her love was going through was probably ten times worse than the one in her hand.

"Breathe Rachel, it helps." She tried some of the breathing techniques she read about in the baby books but found she could hardly concentrate on them as another contraction pounded into her. She clenched her eyes shut and turned into Santana's neck to muffle the scream she wanted to let out, while tightening the hold she has on her hand.

"_Mamá _I need you to call Quinn and Brittany when we get to the hospital." The dark haired woman only nodded.

As soon as they pulled into the hospital, Santana raced to the front to grab a wheelchair, making it back before Rachel had scooted over and pulled herself out of the chair.

"Ok we can do this. We can do this."

"Are you talking to me, or yourself?" Truth is Santana didn't know at this point. It must been another fine line.

"Honey Quinn and Brittany are already on their way, apparently Brittany's water broke on the way home." Santana barely registered her mom's words as she wheeled her mate into the hospital.

/ / / Spanish / / /

Have you been treating her well?- _¿Ha estado tratando su pozo?_"

Of course mom-_ Por supuesto Mamá_

Oh look at you Rachel-_ Ah le mira Rachel_

This is my first grandchild after all-_ Esto es mi primer nieto después de todo_

I'm sorry-_ Lo siento_

Terrified- _aterrorizado_

A terrible mother and Rachel leaves me and takes the baby with her-_ una madre terribles y Rachel me dejan y toman al bebé con ella_

Rachel would never leave you. And you're not going to be a terrible mother- _Rachel nunca le dejaría. Y usted no será una madre terrible_


	10. Chapter 10

om

/ / / Chapter 10 / / /

Alexandra Maya Lopez-Berry was born at 8:42 pm. She was born with a head of dark hair, already full for a newborn, and from what they could see; she had Latina skin, with Rachel's eyes. Before she was taken away Santana caught sight of tiny ears poking out from under the full head of hair her daughter already possessed.

Eveline Rébecca Fabray was born at 9:18 pm. While she didn't have a lot of hair, from what was there, it was clear she's a blonde. When the doctors held her up for Brittany to see, she had her eyes open, showing off her icy blue eyes she no doubt got from the Dutch girl. Her skin was a little darker than Brittany's, but she didn't care. Quinn didn't miss the white ears poke out from the top of her when she was taken away.

It wasn't until a little later that the new mommies got to hold their babies for the first time. Rachel was first, holding her daughter in the proper position shown in the baby books, but it appeared Alexandra didn't like proper, and began to fuss until Rachel shifted her arms until she was closer to her body, with the arm holding her a little tighter.

"God she's so tiny…hi Alexandra it's your _Mamá _Santana." The Latina slipped a finger into the hand that was free from the blanket she was wrapped in, and almost immediately it closed around it, bringing a smile to her face.

"It's hard to believe she came from inside me." Santana could only nod as she ran her thumb over her daughter's tiny hand.

"It's nice you're naming her after your grandma."

"_Mi abuelita_ taught me how to tame the wolf inside, even though she wasn't one herself." Rachel looked up at the usually harden face, but found it broken out in smiles, something she couldn't help but smile at herself.

"It's still very kind of you." The new mommy shrugged and shifted her gaze to her love.

"It's the least I can do. Thank you for allowing me to." A bright smile broke across the diva's face before Santana leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss that didn't fail to keep her wanting more.

"Thank you for having my baby." Was whispered across her lips, making Rachel break the kiss to look up into dark eyes.

"Santana…"

"I…Thank you. Not many would have done the same in your situation, and I'm just glad you decided to go through with it…so thank you." After making sure the baby was secured in her arm, Rachel moved a hand to cup a copper cheek.

"Santana I wouldn't have changed a thing…and I should be thanking you. I'm not sure what I would've done without you by my side."

"You wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place."

"Which I'm even more thankful to you for. After carrying around a baby for 6 months I….I didn't regret it anymore. If I wouldn't have gotten pregnant then we would still be throwing insults, and you would still be-" Whatever Rachel was going to say, Santana didn't hear as she leaned forward and caught plump lips in her own once again.

"I love you Rachel. I love you for giving birth to our child, I love you for being with me, I love you for giving me a chance, I love you for your ambition, I love you for knowing yourself and not caring what other people think, I love you for letting me name our baby after my grandma, I love you for accepting me for who I am, I love you and your beauty, I love you-" It was Rachel's turn to shut her up, although this time she caught the back of her neck, holding her against her for a few moments longer until oxygen was needed, then broke the kiss only to rest her forehead against the other brunette's.

"I love you to Santana." Little Alex fussed in Rachel's arms, and began moving her arms around, bringing the attention back down to her.

"And I love you to Alex." The Latina left a lingering kiss to the top of her dark head, the smell of new baby filling her senses.

Not too far down the hallway Brittany was handed Eveline, who was already fussing for food. Then as if she was a pro, Brittany shrugged one arm out of her hospital gown, exposing a breast for her to suck on, which she immediately got to work at.

"You're so beautiful Britt." Quinn whispered as her lips ghosted just above the blonde's forehead. She could feel the taller blonde smile just as she gently touched soft lips to the soft skin of her head.

"I love you." The blonde wolf smiled into the kiss.

"I love you to Britt." The only sound that filled the room was the soft suckling as Eveline feed, and the soft thumps of two heartbeats that sounded like music to Quinn's ears.

/ / /

Camilla stopped by to take a look at her granddaughter, and upon hearing her name, tears sprung to her eyes, and for once Santana didn't make some comment, instead she handed her daughter off to her mom.

"_Hola Alexandra, __soy tu abuelita Camila_." The dark haired baby gurgled and looked up at her with wide eyes, Rachel's eyes.

"_Recuerda que siempre estás rodeada de mucho amor, cuando la vida se complique no lo olvides__."_ Upon seeing a shine to Santana's eyes, Rachel gently gave the hand intertwined with her own a squeeze.

"What did she say?" Santana gave her a watery smile before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"She said anytime life gets hard remember you are surrounded by love."

Brittany's mother, Alicia, made a surprise visit up to the hospital when she had heard that her daughter had gone into labor. Of course she initially wasn't going to come, for a fear that she had completely destroyed the relationship she had with her daughter, but after she got over that, and of course sneaking out behind her husband's back, she found herself outside the room her grandbaby was behind.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Brittany immediately sat up straighter in the bed, bringing the pink bundle up with her, causing a kick reaction of Quinn's protective side to kick in and move closer to guard the bed that holds her family.

"I came to see my baby, and my grandbaby." Her eyes were red rimmed with previous tears, and the smile she held as she moved to the other side of the bed weren't enough for Quinn, though they seemed to be enough for Brittany, who slowly placed their daughter in her mother's arms.

"This is Eveline Rébecca Fabray." The blue eyed woman's mouth lightly fell open as she stared wide eyed down at the tall blonde.

"Eveline? As in my middle name?" Brittany's usual happy smile grew after giving her head a nod.

"And Rébecca is?"

"What I was going to be named, but my dad didn't like it." Alicia nodded, and moved her attention back to the bundle of joy in her arms. Even though Eveline is only a few hours old, it's already clear she's inherited Brittany's happy attitude. After she had finished feeding and she was resting in Quinn's arms, the blonde wolf moved around the room lightly bouncing her, and if she could've, she would've smiled, instead it was clear in her eyes how happy the newborn was.

When news got to the other Glee kids that Rachel and Brittany had given birth to girls, each of their rooms were swarmed with the Gleeks. Or however many the nurses allowed in at a time.

It wasn't until the last person had walked out of the door, that Rachel had realized they had not seen Brittany or Quinn. So with a few words said to a nurse, Rachel was being put in a wheel chair, Alexandra in her arms, and Santana pushing her to Brittany's room.

"Hey, figured you want to see my beautiful baby." Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend, but didn't try and hide the smile she had when she saw the dark haired girl bundle in a pink knit cap, wrapped up in a hospital blanket.

"You think you have a beautiful baby, check out mine." While Quinn and Santana began their playful argument Rachel wheeled over to Brittany's side, and they exchanged babies.

"Oh she's so adorable." Rachel softly cooed, obviously already fallen into the charm Eveline seems to have over people.

"What you name her?"

"Alexandra Maya Lopez-Berry. You?"

"Eveline Rébecca Fabray." Rachel and Brittany didn't seem to care that their loves were arguing in the corner, both of them too focused on the babies in their arms.

"She has your eyes and nose, but Santana's hair and skin."

"She has your eyes and Quinn's hair."

/ / /

The girls and the babies were released the next day, and they were both eager to go home, after spending more than twenty four hours in the uncomfortable hospital beds, they were more than ready to return to their comfortable beds. Only problem that arose, which they found out on the first night, was when one baby cried, they both did.

Eveline had woken up some time in the middle of the night for a feeding, prompting Alexandra to follow her and begin her own crying. And while it was highly annoying, they were very routine. Eveline cries, Alexandra wakes up, cries. Or vice versa.

It became apparent that the second week after the babies were born, that they were going to need a bigger place to stay. And after much pleading, and promises of help pay for food, the Berry's had agreed that Rachel and Santana would take Rachel's room, and make the guest room a nursery, while Quinn and Brittany would take the full basement, complete with two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

After that everything seemed to be going great, everything was running smoothly. Rachel and Brittany went back to school, and the four girls graduated with their class, and the girls were nearing 5 months old when teeth began to develop. And of course since they're part wolves so they have faster teeth growth rate, and their canines were one of the first teeth to develop, and after them, all their other teeth came in. Incisors, two more incisors, their first molars, and then their second molars. But what Rachel and Brittany had not planned for, was still breast feeding when they appeared.

Rachel first noticed them when one day she got up to feed Alex, when she bit down on her breast, making her nearly scream, and causing Santana to come running into the room.

"What? What is it? Are you ok? Is Alex ok?" Rachel nodded, and rubbed at the sore muscle.

"Yeah fine. Her teeth came in overnight if you didn't know." Santana through a sheepish grin her way while giving the back of her neck a scratch.

"Um…yeah sorry. Must be a wolf thing."

**THE END**

/ / /

My grandma- _Mi abuelita_

Hello Alexandra, I'm your grandma Camilla- _Hola Alexandra,_ _soy tu abuelita Camila_

Always remember that you are surrounded by so much love. Anytime life gets hard you remember that- _Recuerda que siempre estás rodeada de mucho amor, cuando la vida se complique no lo olvides_


End file.
